


Spice

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Spain, haikyuuaroundtheworld, hqatw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Just before following their own paths, Oikwa and Iwaizumi decide to go around Spain. They arrive to a small city, where is taking place a special festival: Almossassa.Country: Spain.                                    Tradition (regional): Almossassa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Especias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885940) by [yui-chan96 (wandererstark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96)



> Almossassa takes place every year, celebrating the establishment of a small Spanish City.
> 
> NOTE: The tradition of the snake that you are going to read about here stopped many years ago.

It wasn’t a difficult task to find the market. While following the Google Map instructions to the square where it was, the more and more people they would find walking along them or sitting at the bar’s terrace, eating some _tapas_ or drinking some beer.

Oikawa has never been more thankful for his 184 cm than in that moment. He looked back to check if his friend, only a few centimeters shorter than himself, was following him.

\- This way, Iwa-chan.

\- Shut up, idiot. I know – he said, while looking at the dish some people was eating at the table on his right side out of the corner of your eye

\- Since you have your eyes on all that food… Oi! You just kicked me!

When both of them went through the narrow street which leads into the square, they stopped. It seem as the whole city was there, among the little tents that looked like the old Mozarab stalls (as well as their owners).

\- Where shall we start?

\- Those are food stalls.

\- Then from the other side of the square.

\- Oi!

Iwaizumi protested while following his friend to the left side of the street. At the stalls, as they could see, people could buy a lot of different things: clothes, old books, sweets… But mainly jewels: earrings, bracelets and pendants that looked like bronze and the style of the period of history the market was based on.

When they arrived to one of the tents, Oikawa saw an Eleven’s funko, his nephew’s favorite character from Stranger Things (and he couldn’t understand why his parent let him watch it at his age).

 _\- ¿Cuánto cuesta?_ – he spoke in Spanish. Oikawa pointed the purse, to specify he wanted to know the price.

 _\- 18 euros –_ the merchant, kindly, wrote down on a piece of paper.

After happily paying for his dearest nephew’s present, he turned to his friend, but Iwaizumi was struggling while looking at a Godzilla’s shirt. Oikawa pouted a little, sighed and asked for the price of it too. It would be his goodbye present for him.

 _‘Gracias’_ , he smiled to the patient man while finding the correct coins. Iwaizumi mumbled a few words too, with an even worst accent than his friend’s.

\- You didn’t have to.

\- If Iwa-chan thinks too much, he may hurt his head.

\- Shut up, Shittikawa! – he said while admiring his new T-shirt.

\- Ah!

\- W-What happens? – he startled.

\- A snake!

On the other side of the street, a man was carrying a big snake on his shoulders, while people approached to take some pictures with it. ‘ _Is that even legal?_ ’ Iwaizumi wondered while his friend protected himself behind him.

Once they passed by, they kept wandering around the stalls until the arrived to the last section of the market: the food. Both of them bought some pieces of pizza (which wasn’t Mozarab at all) and a bottle of water, and they sat on a table watching families and dancers pass by.

While eating, Iwaizumi leaf through the pamphlet they had collected at the hotel.

\- Apparently we can go up the tower… the tower… What’s written here?

 _\- Espantaperros_ … No idea what does it mean, though.

\- Shall we go? – he asked, but Oikawa was already walking on its direction.

When he realized they needed to go next to the corner where the snake was, Oikawa waited for his friend, but they weren’t there anymore.

Both friends went down the Alcazaba walls and after going up some really steep and erode stairs, they could appreciate the wonderful views of the city at nightfall.

\- It’s going to be pretty strange not to have you by my side everyday, being a pain in the ass.

\- Eh? Sentimental, Iwa-chan?

\- Of course not!

\- I’m going to miss you too – Oikawa sang softly, receiving a kick from his friend as an answer.

When their holidays across Spain come to an end, each one would follow their own paths.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Anything to improve? Ship in common? Follow me on my Twitter and let's talk!!  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!!
> 
> Please, if there's any grammar error or misspelling, contact me on my Twitter @wandererstark (DM are opened to everyone) or my Tumblr (yui-chan96) :)


End file.
